Abstract Breast cancer is the most commonly diagnosed cancer among Hispanic women. Disparities in breast cancer outcomes are well documented between Hispanic and non-Hispanic white (NHW) women. However, recent efforts to increase access to screening and treatment have led to improvements in survival. Thus, it is expected that Hispanic women will make up an increasing proportion of the continually growing population of breast cancer surivors. Hispanic breast cancer survivors (BCS) are more likely than non-Hispanic White BCS to have poor quality of life and comorbidities including diabetes and obesity. Obesity contributes to breast cancer progression, the development and exacerbation of many co-morbid conditions, and impacts physical and mental functioning. Over 77% of Hispanic women are overweight or obese and data suggest that many Hispanic BCS have lifestyles that are not adherent to cancer prevention guidelines and that contribute to weight gain. Weight loss interventions report beneficial results for non-Hispanic White BCS, however the inclusion of Hispanic women is extremely limited. Only one weight loss study to date focused on Hispanic BCS. The proposed study leverages the results and experiences from a large randomized trial by adapting our successful weight loss intervention, Moving Forward, originally developed for African-American BCS, for a new population. We propose the following aims: 1) to adapt the Moving Forward weight loss intervention for Hispanic BCS using an iterative process engaging Hispanic BCS and a community advisory committee; 2) to conduct a randomized pilot with 40 Hispanic BCS to establish the feasibility of the adapted Moving Forward program; and 3) to explore the effects of the adapted Moving Forward program (Avanzando Juntas) on anthropometric, behavioral, psychosocial and biological outcomes. Data from the current study will inform the methodology for a fully powered randomized trial. This study is novel in its focus on weight loss, Hispanic BCS and the incorporation of anthropometric, behavioral, biological and psychosocial outcomes. An additional strength is the foundation of the community partnerships that will support the current study?s efforts, as well as those for a larger trial, and, if successful, the dissemination of the program.